Spies Reminiscent of Us
Spies Reminiscent of Us Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd move to Bikini Bottom. Season: 8 Episode: 3 Total Episode Count: 129 Prod. no.: 7ACX03 Featuring: Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd Also Appearing: Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, John Fishly, Fred Rechid, Cornelius, Mayor Johnny East, Black, White, Wilma Rudolph, Clint Howard, Vladimir Putin, James Lipton, Mike Brady, Alice, Tom Smith, Lenny, Ronald Reagan (DVD exclusive) Plot: After waking up, SpongeBob and Sandy fight to use the bathroom. When Sandy wins, SpongeBob having no place to defecate, runs to Tom's empty house. Despite Sandy's insistence that using the bathroom of an unnoccupied house is disgusting, SpongeBob decides to use the house to go to the toilet from now on, until one day when he visits the house and sees that someone has rented the house. SpongeBob is angered at first until he finds that Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd were the ones who rented the house. He invites them to dinner where he tries to prove his comedic prowess to them, but is iinfuriated when they tell him they don't find him funny, and he orders them to leave. Squidward and Plankton find both celeberties sudden appearance to be suspicious and decide to investigate. After activating a Pepsi machine in the house, it becomes an elevator which plummets them down a long shaft into a secret underground base called D.U.M.P.F. (or Deep Underground Military Protection Facility - the F is silent) where Chevy and Dan come clean as spies for the federal government, as a result of being commissioned by President Ronald Reagan, who loved their performance in Spies Like Us. They are tasked with finding a "sleeper agent" who resides in Bikini Bottom, and they enlist Squidward and Plankton's help. Meanwhile, SpongeBob proes his comedic values to John and Fred. Wishing he could prove Dan and Chevy wrong, they decide to form an improve group. The newly formed spy group go to see Mayor Johnny East to infrom him of the program, but incideantally utter the phrase ("gosh that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet.") which activates the "sleeper agent" status within Mayor East, who fights his way out of the building to head towards Russia. They find their way to Russia, where they offered help from Prime Minister Vladimir Putin who wishes to avoid an international incident. Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob, John, and Fred get underway, practicing for their improv group. It dosen't go too well however, when Fred, the most experienced one of the group, sees that SpongeBob is incapable of contributing to the group, until mentally stimulate SpongeBob's improvisation skills out of him. Up in yhe snowy mountains of Russia, the group find Mayor East but are unable to stop him before he launches a nuclear missle, which is headed towards America. All hope is lost until Dan Aykroyd is reminded of the nuclear missle's guidance system. He reprograms the missle to change trajectory, into outer space where it explodes without harming anyone. However, the shell from the missle falls into Tom's new home in Ukulele Bottom, Sea Virginia, causing yet another bathtub mishap for Tom. As Plankton and Squidward reflect on the events that have happened, Plankton says the activation phrase again. Pearl is 'activated' and instantly goes to the phone, reporting to a Russian on the end - who tells her to shut up. SpongeBob's improv group, Room for Improv-ment have their first performance at the Bikini Bottom Playhouse, and it all dosen't go to Fred's plan when SpongeBob takes over the sketch with his own comedy stylings and John defecates. Fred then decides that this never should have been tried at all. Cutaways #Living with the sea elephants #Fat woman discovers Diet Coke #Victorian girl ghost #Honorary spies #Dazed and confused #Russian cutaway gag #Mike Brady's first marriage Trivia *The episode was originally going to be "Road to '85" until "Multiverse" was given the distinction of being the "Road" episode for season 8. The title was also originally "Ode to '85". Deleted Scenes 1. Leper colony games 2. I wonder how Patrick is doing Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8